


More Doggies

by LillianOrchid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Crowley's favourite hound, Juliet. </p>
<p>Something cute for kripkelover (BadgersQueen) <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Doggies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> Another story of Gryphon being adorable. XD I couldn't resist this idea, but I don't think I've done it justice. It was so much cuter in my head. 
> 
> Meredith and Gryphon belong to kripkelover. 
> 
> Crowley, Gavin and Juliet do not belong to me either. ;_; 
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith smiled as Gryphon toddled around the kitchen singing a made up song to his stuffed Giraffe toy. She was busy making food and Gryphon had decided that he and his “doggy” wanted to help. After a few minutes however, Gryphon started to become bored.   
“Why don’t you go play in the living room with your doggy while mamma finishes making dinner?” Meredith suggested and gave him a smile.   
“Okay, Mamma.” He smiled and wandered off into the living room. Both Crowley and Gavin were in the living room; Gavin was watching TV and Crowley was reading through a contract at the dinner table. Gryphon looked at them both; he could see that they were both preoccupied, so he decided to go find Juilet and play with her instead. He wandered out into the hall and called out for the hound, but she didn’t come to him like she usually did. “Juli-eet?” He called again. 

Gryphon began looking in all the rooms of the house and eventually found her. She was laying on her side behind Crowley’s desk in his study. Gryphon toddled over and the hound looked up at the toddler as he came over to his favourite hound.   
“Ello, Juli-eet.” He said and petted her head. Juliet licked his face in greeting as she often did. Gryphon tugged gently on her collar. “Come play, Juli-eet.” He said, but the hound refused to move and laid her head back down. Gryphon sat himself down in front of her. “Juli-eet, what wrong?” Gryphon asked and stroked her head again. “Me get Dadda, he make better.” Gryphon got himself up and quickly went from the study and headed back to the living room. 

Crowley had been in deep concentration when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He put down his contract and saw it was his son. Crowley could see Gryphon looked very serious and wondered what was wrong.   
“Hello, little man.” Crowley said. “What’s the matter?”   
“Come, dadda!” Gryphon said and tugged on his sleeve again. “Doggy sick.” At first Crowley thought Gryphon meant his stuffed giraffe which he always called doggy. “Juli-eet, sick.” Gryphon repeated.   
“She can’t be, Gryph.” Crowley said. “Hellhounds don’t get sick.” He explained, but Gryphon wasn’t having any of it. “Juliet!” Crowley called out to get her to come to him, but she didn’t appear. “Juliet!” He tried again. This was very odd, Crowley thought. Juliet would never ignore his call. He got up and followed Gryphon to where Juliet was. 

Once inside his study, Gryphon showed him where Juliet was laying. Crowley knelt down beside the hound and gently stroked her. She lifted her head and licked her master’s hand. Gryphon sat down next to his father and petted Juliet’s head as Crowley looked her over. After a few minutes, Meredith came into the study wondered what was wrong.   
“Mamma!” Gryphon said, jumping to his feet and running to his mother. “Juli-eet, sick.” He said.   
“Oh no.” Meredith said, being extremely fond of Crowley hounds. “Is everything okay? I thought hellhounds couldn’t get sick.” Crowley leaned back and petted Juliet again. He turned to Meredith as he spoke, a smile on his face.  
“They can’t.” He said. “The reason she’s refusing to move is because she’s about to have puppies.” He said, standing up.   
“Puppies?” Meredith said, stunned. “I had no idea she was pregnant.”   
“Neither did I. The thing about hellhounds is that it’s hard to tell if they’re pregnant or not and you usually only find out that they’re going to have pups just before they have them.” Crowley explained.   
“More doggies?” Gryphon asked, clinging to his mother’s leg.   
“Yes, little man. More doggies for you to play with.” Crowley smiled at his youngest.   
“Is there anything we should do? To help her I mean?” Meredith asked, concerned for Juliet.   
“Not really. She’s had many pups before. She knows what to do, but I think I’ll stay with her all the same. Just in case.” He said. Crowley took off his jacket that he’d been wearing and put it over his chair and then sat himself down next to Juliet once again. The hound moved closer and rested her head on his leg. He began to stroke her head gently.   
“Alright then. Come on, sweetie.” Meredith said, looking down at Gryphon. “Let’s leave Dadda to look after Juliet. Plus, your dinner will be ready soon.” She said and led her youngest from the room. 

Gryphon, however, couldn’t stay away. He wanted to know why Juliet wasn’t getting up and where these new doggies were coming from. After he’d had his dinner he toddled back in and sat with Crowley.   
“Juli-eet, better?” He asked. Crowley smiled and put Gryphon on his lap.   
“She’ll be alright.” He said, comforting his young son. “ Juliet is a very strong doggy.”  
“Where puppies?” Gryphon asked. Gryphon wriggled and then slid off his father lap. He stood next to Juliet looking confused. “No puppies?”   
Crowley couldn’t help but laugh, he had to remind himself that Gryphon was only 2. He had no idea about where babies, or in this case, puppies came from.   
“They’ll be here soon, little man.” He said with a chuckle. “We just need to be patient.” He’d let Meredith do the explaining should Gryphon ask any awkward questions as he felt she was better at that sort of thing than he was.   
“Me wait.” Gryphon said and plopped himself down on the floor next to Crowley. 

Hours had passed and Gryphon had dosed off to sleep in Crowley’s arms. He’d tried to stay awake but he was just too tired. Meredith came in and took Gryphon from Crowley, trying to be quiet so as not to wake him nor disturbed Juliet. She held Gryphon close.   
“How is she?” Meredith asked, quietly.   
“She’s doing good, aren’t you girl?” Crowley said, stroking the hounds head. Juliet nuzzled his hand and seemed perfectly comfortable.   
“I’m going to take Gryph up to bed as it’s getting late. If you’d like I can come back down and sit with you and Juliet?” Meredith suggested.   
“No, it’s fine.” Crowley said. “You go to bed. You need your rest.” Meredith reluctantly agreed after a few minutes and headed on upstairs with Gryphon in her arms. She put him to bed and made sure Gavin was in bed, before going to bed herself. She was worried about Juliet. She grown so fond of Crowley’s hounds and knew that Juliet was Crowley’s favourite. She told herself everything would be fine. Crowley had said she’d had many pups and she knew what to do. Meredith was sure everything would be okay. 

When morning came, Meredith was awaken by sunlight through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at Crowley’s side of the bed and realised he hadn’t come to bed last night and was probably still downstairs with Juliet. Meredith got up and could hear Gryphon in the next room.   
“Mama?” Gryphon’s little voice called to her. She went to his room and found him trying to get out of his cot, which was impossible for him without Juliet’s help. Meredith picked him up, hugged him close and then kissed his forehead.   
“Good morning, sweetie.” Meredith said. “Shall we go see how Juliet is?”   
“Juliet and puppies?” Gryphon said.   
“Yes, hopefully.” Meredith said. Before going downstairs she checked in on Gavin who was sound asleep and decided to let him sleep a little longer. 

She carried Gryphon downstairs and into Crowley’s study. When she opened the door she couldn’t help but smile brightly. Crowley was asleep on the floor. And next to him Juliet was sitting up with ten small puppies gathered close to herself. She was licking them attentively as Meredith approached. Meredith put gryphon down on the floor.   
“Now you must be quiet Gryphon as the puppies and Dadda are both sleeping.” She said, still giggling at her husband’s cuteness. Gryphon nodded and toddled over to Juliet. The puppies were all making cute puppy noises and were huddled closed to their mother.   
“Juli-eet, look puppies.” He said, happily. Juliet, began to lick Gryphon’s face and made the toddler laugh loudly. Crowley suddenly awoke and sat up sharply.   
“How long was out?” He asked.   
“Long enough, look behind you.” Meredith said and kissed her husbands cheek. Crowley turned and looked behind to see Juliet and her puppies all healthy and safe.   
“You’re such a clever girl, Juliet.” He said and petted her head. Gryphon picked up one of the puppies.   
“Look, Mama.” Gryphon said.   
“Oh no, Gryphon put down the puppy. It’s too small to play yet.” Meredith said, panicking. To Meredith’s surprise as Gryphon put the puppy back down the little hellhound was already able to stand and wobbled back to the safety of it’s mother. Juliet licked the pup and then licked Gryphon too.   
“It’s alright, love.” Crowley said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his wife. “Hellhound puppies are pretty tough little things and they grow quite quickly too.” He reassured her. Meredith relaxed in his arms.   
“Well, as long as Juliet is okay with him picking them up.” She said. Smiling at her husband. Crowley chuckled.   
“I think our son already has plans for them.” Crowley said with a laugh. There in front of them Gryphon was busy naming all the puppies and was at this moment in time trying to ask them if they wanted to go walkies. The puppies merely yapped at him and wobbled about on their little legs trying to follow Gryphon around the room. Juliet got herself up and followed Gryphon and the puppies keeping an eye on all of them. Crowley and Meredith just chuckled at them, both of them relieved that everything had gone okay and equally happy to have the new arrivals in the house.


End file.
